Stan's Little Secret
by QueenMoriarty5
Summary: While Bill is scouring through the memories of Stan Pines's mind, he finds something rather interesting.


Bill was exhausted, having to go door to door trying to find Stan's secret that Gideon wanted. The boy was persistent, for sure, but it didn't stop Bill for wanting this old man's secrets. He could hold them against Stan.

He opened the next door, and saw the day that Stan's great niece and nephew had come to the Mystery Shack with such discouragement and sadness plastered on their faces. He quickly closed the door, it wasn't what he wanted. Maybe it was the wrong hallway.

He floated over to the rail of the staircase, watching the wooden stairs of Stan's mind descend to pitch darkness. His eye furrowed, "**_What if the secret is all the way down there? Stan probably hide it in the depths of his mind..." _**

Out of the corner of his lone eye, he saw Soos running up the stairway clumsily. Bill wanted to laugh at the man, but he needed to find the secret before Dipper would. He disappeared from the human eye, and floated his way down the unending staircases.

There were many wooden hallways with labels above them such as names from people from the town, like Toby Determined, or Bud Gleeful. But there was one hallway that was unlit, and the light was cracked on many sides. There wasn't a label for it, it looked like a trash pile with empty soda bottles thrown upon it.

It was dirty and forgotten, the doors were even cracked and scratched. Bill slowly and cautiously floated towards the strange hallway, there wasn't a single sound going through the hallway. He didn't even hear the pesky boy running through the corridors way above him.

Bill's eye darted back and forth the upcoming doors, his twitching hand came in contact with the cold and dark knob. He turned it left and right but it wouldn't budge. It felt like it was stuck. He hopelessly tried opening it with every might in his little triangle body.

Finally it creaked, and let a slight opening with a ray of light shinning through. Bill almost hesitated, but he remembered his deal with Gideon. He had to get that secret. **_He had to. _**

With his eye trained on the door, he reached for the knob, and swung the door open with his eye darting from the wooden door to the scene above him.

_It was light on the perfect wooden floors, and the walls were a comforting cream color. There wasn't a sight of a television anywhere, like it would be now. But at this time, and hour, a television wasn't needed. _

_A woman in blue scrubs walked into the room with sweat rolling down her forehead, it almost seemed like she ran from floor to floor. She looked at her patient, with a soft smile on her face. "Your baby appears to be extremely healthy, Ms. Allen." _

_Her patient continued to look at the small bundle in her arms, and picked at the thin cloth with her slightly dirty fingernails. The soft skin of her fingers brushed against the tiny fingers of the baby in the bundle. _

_"__If you need any service, you may press the button on the side of your bed." The nurse said, before walking out of the room. _

_The young woman whispered softly to the baby, "You're going to be such a beautiful child, Sara." _

_"__Sara?" A gruff voice said next to the woman. _

_The woman moved her attention from the baby to the man sitting on the couch with his hands grabbing the ends of the couch. "Yes, it's what I decided to name her."_

_A shadow of a smile was on the man's face, and his big thumb caressed the forehead of the sleeping child. "Sara, what a beautiful name." _

The light shone on the man's left side of the face, and Bill gasped as he discovered the features where much younger than the old, disgusting man he had witnessed.

Bill saw brown hair that would be replaced with grey many years later, and a happy face that would be gruff and locked up.

_The woman gave her man the baby that was cradled her in her protective arms. The man was very hesitant in a scaring thought that he may hurt her or accidentally squeeze the child to death, but accepted the child in his hands. _

_He ran his thumb over the baby's delicate features, and smiled down at the child beginning to wake up, unaware of the reality of life. _

_The baby's dark eyes shone at him with such curiosity and wonder, it made his eyes water. "You're going to be such a special girl, you know that?" _

_The baby didn't nod at him, but just stared. _

_The woman smiled at her boyfriend's tenderness towards their baby. "You're going to be such a wonderful father, Stan." _

Bill closed the door, feeling frozen and couldn't move a muscle, if he had any. He couldn't stop thinking, but it was a surprise that lazy oaf had any children. He couldn't stop wondering if anyone knew about it.

'**_Do you think the Pine twins know?' _**He asked himself.

**_'_****_No.' _**A voice in his head answered.

Finally after a while of thinking, he was able to move again. He headed towards the door close to the one he had last peeked through, and turned the knob.

_There was harsh whispers echoing through the room, and a small child was clinging onto the hand of her mother, with her eyes staring down at the dark rug. _

_"__I'm leaving Stanford, and you can't change anything about it." _

_"__But Laura-"_

_"__But nothing! If you wanted me to stay, than you should've spent more time with me, and not with those other women!" _

_Stan creased his eyebrows, "I'm not cheating on you!" _

_Laura's left eye twitched, "Than why are you gone all the time! I know you aren't working!" _

_Stan's eyes widened in shock and horror as his girlfriend accidentally tightened her grip on her daughter's hand, and the girl winced. _

_"__I went over to Bud's automobile shop, and asked for you, but he said you were never there. I told him that you told me you were working there, but he said he had never hired you, and you had never turned in your resume there." _

_Stan sighed in sadness. _

_"__So, all this time, you haven't been getting any money because you haven't found a job. I've been going through your lies and taking care of our child, but now I can't buy her any diapers because we don't have any money." _

_"__Stanford Pines, what have you been doing this entire time, while I was taking care of Sara?" _

_Stan wanted so badly to tell her of his little secret, but he could not, in fact, no one could know. It would ruin all of his research over the past couple of years. _

_"__I-I can't..." He tried._

_Laura clenched her free hand, and her lips curled in disgust. A tear was streaming down her face, "Fine, if you cannot tell me, than I am afraid, I have to leave you."_

_Stan hesitated, but he grabbed his now, ex-girlfriend's hand, "Wait...what about Sara?"_

_Laura gave him a hard look, "She's coming with me. If you cannot even speak to your own girlfriend, than you can't take care of your daughter." _

_With that said, Laura closed the door, leaving a distraught Stan staring at the door with happy memories sinking his heart. _

Bill closed the door, and floated to the door across from that one, feeling that is the secret that Gideon is seeking, but as he opens the door, he knows that he was indeed wrong.

_An older Stan watches as Dipper and Mabel are laughing at a Duck-tective episode, and he slips out of the way, towards his room. He walked down the hallway, and closed the door behind him, sighing in content. It's not that he didn't care about his great niece and nephew, it was just a long time since he heard such genuine laughter around him. _

_He sat at the desk inside his room, and ran his fingers through his hair. His research hadn't gone anywhere since thirty years ago. He searched high and low for the last two journals but they were no where to be found. _

_His hand rummages through his desk to find his private journal, but instead hit against something hard, and...wooden? He found an edge to grab it, and pulls it towards his sight._

_It's a picture, in a wooden frame._

_He rubbed the wooden frame with his rough thumb, and stares at the picture held inside it. It wasn't old, but he had gotten it about a week before, so it was new but dusty since he had unintentionally placed it in the back of his desk. _

_There was a beautiful young woman beside a young man with dark brown hair. She had brown eyes like chocolate, and looked happier than he had seen her ever before. _

_His gaze flickered down and he saw young children, maybe around four or five, but they were happy and probably laughing when the picture was taken. _

_He wanted so badly to smile, but he just couldn't. He wanted to be able to hold her in his arms again, but it's been such a long time since he's seen her, but she still looks like she did all that time ago. _

_He had never seen her get her first boyfriend, or go to prom, but what hurt him the most was that he had never been able to walk her down the aisle. He never had the money to visit her, and he had never told Dipper and Mabel. He didn't even tell their parents. The only one that knew was his brother, their grandfather. _

_He tried to live without thinking about her, but she was his baby girl, and he'd love her forever. Maybe, just maybe, have the money to meet her again. Maybe..._

_"__Someday, Sara." He whispered. _

Bill closed the door, and left without a word. But the only thought was of Stan, and maybe he felt a flicker of sadness for the man, maybe, just maybe.


End file.
